Harry Potter and the Moonstar Wand
by Razorcane
Summary: My 'novel' of a Harry Potter story, occuring six months after the Deathly Hallows incident.  R&R Warning It has DH Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: The Darkest Secret

Six months to the day of Voldemort's downfall, Harry was setting on his bed. He was looking around the room: it was kept tidy and clean while he was away, and it was quiet and lonely without Hedwig there with him. He glanced up at the silence, then his head returned to today's issue of the _Daily Prophet_, with a picture of Kingsley smiling and waving back and forth.

**KINGSLEY APPOINTED**

**MINISTER OF MAGIC**

_After the fall of Voldemort and his followers, and the death of Thicknesse, Kingsley Shacklebolt was temporarily named the Minister of Magic. But yesterday, on July 29, he was appointed as the official Minister of Magic. Why had it taken so long to appoint a Minister of Magic? No one knows. We got an official interview from Kingsley, and asked him the same question. "No one knows," said Kingsley, "not even I. But if I had to guess, I would assume that they wanted to test me, to see if I could handle it. I had to recuperate the mess that Voldemort left, and apparently the other ministry members thought I did quite well. Rest assured I won't fail the wizards and witches." Kingsley would have spoken longer, but he had to retreat to an important meeting.._

"Way to go, Kingsley," said Harry in a loud voice.

But Harry couldn't set and cheer for his friend, for he himself had an appointment with the Ministry of Magic. He packed his usual things, his wand, the Invisibility Cloak, and the other essentials he needed just in case a problem occurred. He walked down to the front door, his hand approaching the knob, when Vernon Dursley caught his eyes staring back at him.

"And where do you think you're going, boy?" said Vernon in an angrily voice, as Harry was used to by now.

"I'm just going out for a stroll."

"You better be back before dinner, boy."

"I will, don't worry Uncle Vernon."

He turned, trying to keep from getting angry, opened the door, and then walked out.

The sun was shining brightly this morning, it gave Harry a warm feeling that today was going to be a good day. He heard a noise coming from the left side, and immediately drew his wand. Out of the sky, roaring like a dragon, came Hagrid on his old bike. The sound nearly cracked the windows on Privet Drive as it landed just six feet from Harry on the road.

"Why, 'ello there 'arry!" said Hagrid.

"Hey there, Hagrid," Harry said smiling.

"All set for today's trip to the Ministry of Magic?"

"I guess so. We should get going. The meeting isn't too long from now."

"Alright, Harry hop on."

The bike was a lot larger than the one he had before, when Harry had to ride in a sidecar. It could now hold both Hagrid and Harry, and there still seemed to be some room with one more passenger. The bike made a loud crack as Hagrid cranked it up, and it started gliding up into the air like a free bird.

They traveled for what seemed to be hours, passing through clouds faster than a flying curse. Harry let out a big bellow, as if he were bored out of his mind. This, as it would seem, is quite true at this point. Harry had been dull and bored ever since Voldemort's defeat. He felt like he had no purpose anymore, and he had not seen Hermione nor Ron, which resulted in another, though this time it was quite louder, large bellow. So, to pass the time, he thought back of his eleventh birthday, where his whole life changed. The arrival of Hagrid, which at the time had seemed quite odd. But Harry had come a long way. He had beaten Voldemort, a task that only he could have done. And then his thoughts returned to the real world, with Hagrid's voice screaming at him over the loud, pushy noise of the air blowing past them.

"What's on yer mind, 'arry," asked Hagrid.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking. I'm just bored of flying. Are we almost there?"

"Well, 'arry, I reckon we be close," said Hagrid in a screaming voice, " we 'ave to use the Floo Network to ge' in."

"Yea, I know."

"Ah, 'ere we are!"

The bike started descending towards the street, going faster than it had been going while flying straightforward. Harry closed his eyes to keep the air from blowing into his eyes, and he held his glasses on with his hand so they would not fly off. The bike came to an abrupt halt, and Harry let go of his glasses, and opened his eyes. They had landed at Hogwarts. This made sense to Harry, he was allowed to freely use the fireplace in the headmaster's office to get from there to the Atrium, and ultimately into the Ministry of Magic.

Harry walked into the headmaster's office and noticed Minerva McGonagall setting at the desk.

"Why, my word, it's Potter!" she exclaimed.

"Hi, Professor McGonagall," Harry said as Hagrid walked into the room.

"Why, hello there Hagrid."

"'Ello, Professor, bit unexpected to see Potter isn't it."

"Why, yes it is. I must ask you two why you are in my office though," she said questionably, while staring at Harry.

"I need to use the fireplace to get to the Atrium. I have a meeting with the Ministry in less than an hour," said Harry.

"Why, of course Harry. Go right ahead! But, please do come back and talk, won't you?"

"Sure thing, professor."

Harry and Hagrid stepped over to the fireplace. The flames rose, and, in an instant, they were gone.

"Dear, I wonder Kingsley could want," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Hagrid both sprang up out of the fireplace into the Atrium, and continued toward the golden gates towards the Ministry. Harry lost his thoughts again, back to the last time he was brought here. _I hope that all that underage spell-casting hasn't caught up with me. I would hate to be expelled from school again!_ Harry smiled as his thoughts began laughing at what he just said. The fact was, he was out of school, and no longer needed to worry about 'being expelled for underage magic.' Harry was still deep in his thoughts as someone yelled his name. He looked over to see who it was, and as soon as he did, he was greeted by a rib-crushing hug.

"Harry, how've you been?" said Percy.

"Oh, hello Percy. I've been good. But I can't talk, I've got a meeting with the --"

"The Ministry, I know. You forget that I am part of it, Harry."

"Yea, I guess I did. Well, I better get going," said Harry, looking at Percy's watch, "and apparently so should you."

"Oh, no Harry, Kingsley has requested that it just be you and himself in that room."

"Oh, what for," said Harry questionably.

"From what he told me," smiled Percy, as if happy about being trusted by the minister, "something very secret, about Voldemort, apparently."

"Really? But, Voldemort's dead, you saw me kill him." Harry paused, "Well, kill himself."

"I know, it's strange. It must be something about a proper reward or along those lines," laughed Percy.

"It might be, but I have to go now, goodbye."

Harry turned around, and saw Hagrid panting. Apparently Hagrid had kept on walking, not noticing that Harry had been stopped by Percy until a time later, perhaps when he got in the lift to go to the Ministry. "'Arry, you ought not to be runnin' aroun' 'ere, you might get lost," said Hagrid, still panting. Harry apologized, and stated that he knew his way quite well around the area. "Well, alrigh' then," we should go, your appointment is very close.

They started back down the large area, Harry watching all the witches and wizards coming out of other fireplaces. Then, his thoughts drifted towards the upcoming meeting with Kingsley. _A meeting alone, about Voldemort. What could it possibly be. Surely Voldemort was truly dead, that he had protected himself from his own spell. No. That couldn't be right._ Harry stopped at the golden gates into the lift. "'Arry?" asked Hagrid, and Harry came to his senses and got into the lift. _What if I hadn't finished off Voldemort?_ Harry thought to himself as the lift climbed, appearing perplexed, with Hagrid staring at him. But Hagrid didn't even bother to ask, he knew Harry wouldn't tell. _Voldemort, could be alive? I - I could have failed?_ He jolted back to reality, the gates opened at Level 10 and he walked out. He couldn't think anymore on those thoughts, until he was sure of what Kingsley wanted to tell him. He walked towards the Ministry chamber, and halted Hagrid back, because he knew Hagrid wasn't allowed in. And Hagrid didn't detest, he knew all about the meeting, he just didn't want to tell Harry. Harry opened the door, stepped inside, and slammed it shut.

The room was barely lit, but a chair in the middle of the floor and the seat where Kingsley was sitting had an ominous glow to it. Harry looked up at the ceiling, and saw no light. He heard a voice from as the door to the Ministry chamber had opened.

"Harry, that's a spell, not a light," said Kingsley.

"Yes, I know that now. The Lumos spell," said Harry in dismay.

"Good, Potter, it seems you still recognize your basics," laughed Kingsley. And with a giant thump, he sat down at the center of the seating arrangement, and continued speaking.

"Harry, I'm sure you're aware that the other member's aren't going to be here."

"Yes, sir, I met Percy on the way here, he told me that this was between --"

"Between us," Kingsley said, amusingly, "And, did Percy tell you what this meeting was about?"

"Well, he said it was about Vol--"

"We still call him You-Know-Who, Mr. Potter. After the incident with the Order."

"He said it was about You-Know-Who, and I got thoughts in my head that he…"

His thoughts trailed, but Kingsley cut back in.

"That he had not died, my boy," said Kingsley with one raised eyebrow. Harry only nodded. "My boy," continued Kingsley, "you really are an adventurous one, even in your thoughts." He laughed abruptly before coughing and getting back to the task.

"Hardly, You-Know-Who is dead, but he still has followers out there. Now, that may not seem like a problem, but I haven't explained the reason why both the Ministry and the Order are in fear."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" snarled Harry.

"My boy, You-Know-Who has a brother." Harry looked in shock, his mouth agape and his glasses half on his nose. It was as if he knew what he was going to say next. He pushed his glasses up against the top of his nose, and said, "What!?"

"It's true, I'm afraid. But, that's not the worst of it. Before You-Know-Who died, several years before that, I'm sure, he taught his brother the ways of the Dark Arts. He taught his brother, in a sense, everything he knew."

"And how did the Ministry find out about this," asked Harry.

"Well, his brother was registered under the Mudblood Commission as a pureblood, and the Ministry just recently recovered the file with the last name, Riddle."

Harry's mouth was agape again, as if though the world were coming to an end again, years from now. As if though Harry had predicted it just then. Kingsley held the file out to him, and Harry went forward to grab it. He opened the folder, and read.

Geoffrey Riddle

**BLOOD STATUS:**Pureblood.

**FAMILY:**Only known family is Lord Voldemort, our master.

**SECURITY STATUS:**Safe. But at the disappearance of Lord Voldemort, track him.

Harry was stunned at what he just read. He was amazed to see that Lord Voldemort actually had a brother, and that he actually went through the Mudblood Commission. Why had Voldemort not had his name erased from the files if he knew?

"But, Kingsley," said Harry, "why didn't You-Know-Who have his brother's name erased from the files?"

"Perhaps he didn't know," Kingsley said in a low voice, "but Voldemort must have known he went through the commission, otherwise, how could they acquire the inform --"

He sat, bewildered and perplexed. Then all of a sudden, it hit him. Like a spark of electricity sprang a wireless to life.

"It had to have been Snape," said Kingsley.

"Snape," said Harry, "are you sure? I don't think so."

"It would make sense. You said yourself that he had pretended to be on You-Know-Who's side, and I'm sure he had seen his brother a time or two, and he probably knew exactly where he was."

"Well, that is possible Kingsley," said Harry. He had grown up a lot in the past six months. He seemed more political, more proper with his words, than usual.

"But, you have to understand, that it was very risky," mentioned Harry, "because if Voldemort had found out about that, he probably would have been severely punished."

"Very true, my boy," said Kingsley. "My, you have grown up a lot!"

"All this does seem very informing, Kingsley, but exactly what did you need to tell me this for?"

"Well," sighed Kingsley, "both the Order and the Ministry have agreed that you should kill him, and make sure he doesn't fall into his brothers footsteps."

"ME?! WHY ME!?" bolstered Harry.

"Because, it was you that defeated Voldemort. If he taught Geoffrey everything he knew about the Dark Arts, then he too is surely as powerful as the Dark Lord once was. And that means…"

"That means that only I have the power to kill him? Is that what you're getting at?" Harry was now angry, Kingsley could see the anger in his words.

"Harry, I ask you as a friend, you must do this."

"No. I won't. Last time…last time I almost died trying to save everyone…"

"Harry, my boy, you know that you cannot deny it. It is not in you to do so."

"Is that why you called me here?" Harry said, very angry now. "So I could go and kill someone who wasn't even going to hurt me?"

"Harry, we fear for everyone. Even the Muggles…we, we spied on him. At his last hiding place. We went back, but he was gone. We believe he had You-Know-Who's wand. He was…" Kingsley staggered as he spoke, "he was killing people in his home, using the curse that all the Dark Wizards had come to cherish…"

"He was killing innocent people?" Kingsley nodded, frowning at Harry.

"We in the Order will help you, but we don't know where he's went."

Harry sat in the chair and thought. Had Kingsley really just asked him to kill again? Could it be that what Kingsley said was the truth? Harry didn't want to believe this. He refused to believe it. But, he was, quite matter-of-factly, Harry Potter. He couldn't turn down an important task like that. He thought of Dumbledore, and his final wishes, of what had to be done, for the betterment of mankind. He saw the body of Albus Dumbledore laying at the bottom of the tower. And he saw Voldemort's face, glaring back at his, in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, with students and Death Eaters all around, watching and waiting to see what would happen. He heard Kingsley speak.

"Potter?"

"Y-Yes, sir. I-I will do this. If it is what the Ministry wants, what the Order wants."

"My boy, it is what the world wants."

Harry sat there, paradoxical in his thoughts. He just accepted to kill another Riddle. _I have to kill another Riddle…ANOTHER ONE._ Those thoughts raced through his mind all day. Harry arrived back home that night, but couldn't go to sleep. How would he find Geoffrey Riddle? His actions did not react to the scar as Voldemort's did. It would be extremely difficult. But, he didn't ponder on it anymore. And, as he let go of the feelings, his eyelids closed, and he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Nameless Shadow

It was dark, as if it was before morning, but after midnight. A dark figure sat in a Yew rocking chair, thinking thoughts, that were spoke to him long ago. _You must kill Potter, my brother. If I should fail, and that is a very vague IF, you need to carry out what I wanted to do. The Riddle family shall triumph._ He knew he had to do this, and, differing from Harry, he actually knew where his rival was located. A hiss came from behind him, but he did not fear. It was his snake, for he wanted to be like his brother, and thus named it Naginous. A dark figure walked in the room, a Death Eater by the name of Mirgroff, newly recruited by his master, and quickly gained respect among the rest.

"My Lord," said Mirgroff hesitantly, "we have been keeping an eye on Potter. He was seen in the Floo Network yesterday, apparently he had a meeting with the Minisry."

"And what do you suppose that's all about?" asked Geoffrey.

"My Lord, we believe they, the Ministry, knows of your existence."

"But, that doesn't explain why Potter went in there." Voldemort's brother was never the brightest thing. Many Death Eaters could outsmart him, but none feared to try.

"My Lord, some of the others, myself included, believe that Harry now knows of your existence. Apparently they had kept your files after the commission was disbanded, and I'm sure Harry had read it."

"And how, Mirgroff, did you come to that assumption?" asked Geoffrey in an angry, hasty voice.

"Well, Harry killed your brother, as you know, and that Kingsley must have thought Potter could do the same to you."

"My brother died of his own curse," yelled Geoffrey.

"Yes, My Lord, I'm sorry…"

"Leave."

And, at that order, Mirgroff buffed out the door, and slammed it shut as he stepped over the threshold. Geoffrey sat in his chair, angry at his own brother, to let him be killed by his own Killing Curse. It had been a little less than six months since he found out, and ever since then he had despised his brother. Hated the fact that he couldn't block his own curse, and it took his life. "Despicable piece of dirt," he said to himself. He sat in thought for hours. _What am I going to do about a wand? I don't believe my petty Yew-Unicorn wand will do much to Harry, since he has the Elder Wand._ But, Geoffrey didn't know that Harry had tossed aside the Elder Wand, deemed its power too great for its own use. And he didn't know that Harry had reverted back to his own wand. "Come, Naginous," he said. The snake slithered up his leg, then it rested its long body around Geoffrey's neck. He rubbed his hands on its head. "We must practice." They walk out of the room, and Mirgroff was setting in an ivory chair in the hallway.

"Mirgroff, gather more Muggles, I must practice again. I feel weak. I must be sure that I still have my powers."

"Yes, my Lord," said Mirgroff, staggering to his feet.

And on that note, Mirgroff trotted off down the hallway, and down the stairs. Geoffrey continued down the hallway, but turned off into a dark room. He lit the firelights setting around the room. The room was covered in ancient symbols, runes for transfiguration and transformation of an ancient kind.

A knock came on the door, and Mirgroff came in, with several Muggles behind him. He made them stand in the middle of the room, and then walked out, giving Geoffrey a faint smile as he left. Geoffrey stood their, smiling in the most evil way possible, rubbing the head of his snake. The Muggles had frightened looks on their faces, as if they had just seen a ghost. But, they knew what was about to happen. Geoffrey closed his eyes, and pointed his wand towards the Muggles.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

And at that moment, he heard screams, and a loud bang. A Muggle was hit with the spell and crashed into the wall. He opened his eyes, and the rest of the Muggles were crying for help, they knew they would die soon. Once again, he closed his eyes. And they started screaming again.

"_Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!"_

And then the room fell silent. Every Muggle that was brought in had been murdered. Their bodies lay on the floor, lifeless and pale. "Pathetic Muggles…I can't wait to rid the world of them…they are useless." He let out an evil laugh, and it could be heard throughout the entire house. Geoffrey left the room, and called to Mirgroff in anger.

"Yes, my Lord, what do you need?" he asked.

"Fetch the others. I need to speak with them."

"Right away, my lord."

Mirgroff walked down the stairs, and out the door. He mounted his broom, and strode off to retrieve his other companions.

Meanwhile, Geoffrey went down to the meeting room, and sat at the far end of the table, where seven other empty seats awaited him. He had brought one of the dead bodies down, and used magic to hang it up on the wall, to further practice his spells.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The body shook, but it was still lifeless. Geoffrey got an odd sense of humor from doing this, it felt to him like he was re-killing someone.

A few hours later, Mirgroff returned with his fellow Death Eaters. The scene was quite frightnening. The house was an old house, looking nearly one-hundred years in age. It's outside had vines crawling up the surface, and even mold in some places. A single light was shining through a window on the second floor, where Geoffrey had planned on meeting them. They all went into the house and slowly made their way up the rickety stairs. They arrived at the door, and they heard Geoffrey yelling curses for no apparent reason. They heard a whisper, an evil whisper, say, "Come in." The death eaters feared Geoffrey, just as they had feared his brother. No one wants to double cross a dark wizard, because they could expect a flash of green light to follow. They came in quietly and sat down at the long, corner-curved table.

"Ah, Geoffrey, still training, eh?" asked the Death Eater setting to his right. He had blond hair reaching down to his ears, and a face that would scare young children. He had no faint smiles upon his face. There was a scent of death in his midst.

"Yes, Wallem, I was. There is no better training then a dead body," said Geoffrey.

"To right you are, I get the best sense of pleasure whilst doing it," said Mirgroff.

"So, what have you called us here for, Geoffrey," asked the Death Eater on the other side of the table next to Mirgroff. He wore a mask, and a black cloak to hide his appearance. Geoffrey could tell he had a good Death Eater on his side.

"Potter." They all gasped, and Geoffrey gave them a wild look.

"What's the problem? It's just a name," he said.

"But sir, he defeated Lord Voldemort," said Wallem.

Geoffrey stood up, and pointed his wand at Wallem. "You fool, Potter did no such thing! My brother was killed by his own damn spell! How dare you presume that Potter could actually kill someone!"

"M-My apologies, sir. I-I did not mean to offend t-the family name," said Wallem in a scared tone.

"Good, don't do it again," Geoffrey said, and sat back down.

"Now," said Geoffrey, "Potter has become a problem. Mirgroff believes that the Ministry of Magic has informed him of my existence."

"But, how is that possible?" said a Death Eater.

"Jayson, I wasn't aware that you were here. As you all know, I was put through the Muggle Registration Commission and marked as a half blood. But my brother was told to put me in hiding. So into hiding I went. But, after the fall of my brother, the files in the Registration Commission were kept, in secret. And they had to have searched them, and recognized my name."

"But, sir, how do you know all this," asked Wallem.

"I have connections all over the place, Wallem. Fellow Death Eaters in the Ministry that had just been recently 'converted'. They were nice enough to inform me of what has come to pass."

"So, why is Potter a problem, exactly?" asked Mirgroff.

"Well, the Ministry isn't dumb. I'm sure they assume that Voldemort taught me everything he knew, and they assume that Potter would be the best choice to…kill me."

A sudden silence fell in the room; no one spoke for a few minutes. They all exchanged ghastly looks.

"But sir, you are stronger than Lord Voldemort ever was, ever could hope to be. Potter couldn't kill you!"

"Calm down, Jayson. It's true I posses skills that Voldemort didn't know existed, but my unicorn horn wand couldn't match to that of a phoenix feather. I need a better wand."

"Well, sir, you could always get your brother's old wand. It is the brother of Potter's."

"I understand that, but the wand is not rightfully mine. According to wand legend, the owner of the wand is now Potter. Along with the Elder Wand, and not to mention his own, I'm sure he'd be unstoppable," said Geoffrey.

"Actually," said Mirgroff, "the Elder Wand is no longer Potters. It has been hidden away. No one knows where it is. And as for Voldemort's, no one knows where it is. But sir, you're newfound powers can remove the wand 'legend' and you can become the owner of Voldemort's wand."

"Well, Mirgroff, we still have no idea where it is," said Jayson frantically.

"Don't worry," said Geoffrey, "I'll find it. It shouldn't be too hard. There are countless with information on its whereabouts, especially at Hogwarts, where rumors spread like a disease."

"You can't go into Hogwarts, I'm sure someone knows who you are."

"Not likely. Remember, I've been hid from the world. The only ones that know of my existence are the Ministry. I doubt anyone at Hogwarts would believe that I was real, they never believe the bad things, as you may well know. I can go for a visit, to discuss the battle that took place six months ago. I can act like I have no idea what happened, and then I can ask the question of where the wand might be."

"Very well, it seems we have a plan," said Mirgroff, who stood up. The other Death Eaters followed, and soon the room was empty again. Geoffrey sat there in silence, thinking. _I need a name, as my brother had. I too, am ashamed of my father's name._ He wrote his name in the air from fire, and stared at it. _Geoffrey Amorvus Riddle. _He sat for hours thinking of a name. He wondered how his brother had rearranged the letters of his own name to fashion himself a new one. _I am Lord Vogedus. It sounds good, but it doesn't use all the letters of my name. Lord Vogedus, feared dark wizard in the world of magic. That sounds good._ And so, Geoffrey had changed his name, to Lord Vogedus.


End file.
